


At First Sight

by blackredpanda



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackredpanda/pseuds/blackredpanda
Summary: Zero wakes up.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Busy. Not dead.
> 
> I wanted to write something for ZLC's release, but late panda is late.

His eyes snapped open. All motors tensed.

Three figures stood facing him, arm cannons raised. A small pistol lay on the ground –

Shots rang out and the three collapsed, wisps of smoke rising from the holes in their cores.

Threats eliminated.

Two others: a corpse clad in green, lying in the stagnant water, and a girl standing close by, frozen to the spot while she gaped at him.

_...Why?_

"...Zero?" Her words seemed to trickle through his audio receptors. "Help me. Please."

_Help._

More footsteps outside. More threats. His hand tightened around the pistol he had taken.

He could help.


End file.
